


Let's Play Proposal

by Igenie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, LPL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: Your life changed when you became an AH member. So why no change your life even more then at a Let's Play Live Event.





	

“So everyone” Jack started as you, Ryan, and Geoff stood on the stage with him. “Today has been very special for us. Not just with this,” Jack gestured to the stage and crowd. “But today five years ago we hired Y/N on full-time.” You could hear the crowd cheer as Geoff patted your shoulder and Ryan smiled brightly at you.  
“So because of that, we are showing you for the first time ever. The moment when Y/N was hired.” Jack said, your eyes widen.  
“No. No, don’t do that!”  
“Too late,” Geoff said as the video started to play.

“So today if your late day interning for us?” Gavin asked from behind the camera. You looked over from your temporary desk at Gavin.  
“Yep, today is my late day.”  
“That sucks.”  
“I know but I had an awesome time.” You said smiling as you stood up and picked up your bag that had a few going away presents.  
“I will walk you out,” Gavin said, the two of you head out the door and when you got to the parking lot you heard the door open again.  
“Where the hell do you think you going?” Gavin and yourself turned to see it was Geoff.  
“I was walking Y/N to her car.”  
“I wasn’t talking to you.” Geoff pointed at Gavin before moving his finger towards you. “I was talking to her.” You blinked.  
“I was heading home.”  
“You can’t leave we still have editing you need to do.”  
“Geoff my internship ended.”  
“So you still have editing to do. Plus you're filling in for Gavin tomorrow so you need to be in early.” You stared at Geoff then looked towards Gavin who had the biggest smile on his face.  
“Y..you mean I work here full time?” You looked back to Geoff.  
“Well duh. We can’t let any other company have you.” Tears started to run down your cheek as you smiled.  
“Thank you.”  
“Ya. Ya. Just hurry back and get to work.” Geoff said before he headed back to the office.  
“Welcome to the group!” Gavin said as he showed you on camera wiping the tears off your face and messing up your make-up.

After that video, there was a short collab of all the different times you had been in videos, some of your famous quotes, and a few times you and Ryan were acting to couply. Once the video ended you again were wiping tears away from your eyes.  
“You guys are all huge pussies.” When you removed your hands from your eyes you show Ryan bent down on one knee. A dark blue box in his hand as he opened you show the ring.  
“Y/N L/N will you marry me?” Ryan said the crowd cheering say yes.  
“Well, I guess this is the one time I listen to the audience. Yes, Ryan Haywood. I will marry you.” You said with a bright smile as Ryan slipped the ring on your fingers before standing up to kiss you. In the back of your mind, you knew a few people in the community were not going to like this. You would get hate mail and tweets. But you didn’t care about that now, you were engaged to the man you loved and that was all that matter.


End file.
